Kingdom Hearts New Beginnings Book 1
by Aaron1248
Summary: I'm not good with summaries. Just read and enjoy. X3
1. Prologue: Mural of Destiny

**Kingdom Hearts: New Beginnings**

**Written By: Aaron1248**

**Kingdom Hearts © Square Enix and Disney**

**OC Characters © Aaron1248, Mattwilson83, Sonicrocksmysocks, SonicHearts**

**I don't own Kingdom Hearts**

**Prologue: Mural of Destiny**

Long ago, the world was united and filled with warm light. People loved the light and eventually began fighting over it. Then, darkness found its way into people's hearts. Darkness consumed the hearts and light of the people, and in a flash, it spread…the world disappeared into the darkness. But a glimmer of light remained in the hearts of children…children gathered their glimmers of light and re-created the world. The re-created world however, was no longer united…but divided into several smaller worlds. That's because the true light remained was still hidden deep within the darkness. But that's one story, now here's another. The sacred blade known as the "Keyblade" chose Sora, a boy who lived on the world known as "Destiny Islands". The blade itself was the key to all of the worlds. Him and his friends, Riku and Kairi, decided to travel to other worlds. But a when storm came in, him and his friends were swept away to other worlds and their world was consumed by darkness. Along the way, he met Donald, the court mage of "Disney Castle", and Goofy, the captain of the knights of "Disney Castle", and saved the worlds from the Heartless, beings who lost their hearts to darkness and consumes hearts, and Nobodies, beings that are opposite from the Heartless and have no heart. They ventured off to many worlds and encountered new friends. But, since the Heartless and Nobodies have seized their attack on the worlds, everything is at peace. Sora now lives in "Radiant Garden" with Kairi. Since they fell in love and married they are now king and queen of Radiant Garden. Riku lives at Disney Castle under the teachings of King Mickey. He has learned to control his dark powers and uses them wisely. But this story now has a new character, and he's getting ready for his adventure.

In the dark recesses of his mind, Aaron is on his mural. It shows him in the middle with is friends Heather, Matt, Kylee, and Maya. Heather, Matt, and Kylee have blue hearts beside their faces while Maya had a red heart. Aaron looked confused to where he was. He walked around to figure out that the endless pit of darkness trapped him. "Where am I," Aaron said puzzled. Then, Aaron heard a mysterious voice. _"So much to do, so little time…take your time don't be afrai_d," the voice said as a ray of light appeared. _"The door is still shut. Now, step forward. Can you do it_?" Aaron did as he was told and step forward into the light. Suddenly, three pedestals appeared around Aaron then the voice spoke again. _"Power sleeps within yo_u," the voice spoke. _"If you give it form…it will give you strength. Choose well_." Aaron looked at each pedestal; each one had a specific item. The first one had a sword; he went to the pedestal and picked it up. Then, he heard the voice speak to him. "_ The power of the warrior. Invincible courage. A sword of terrible destruction, is this the power you seek_?" Aaron looked at the sword for a moment. Then decided to look at the other choices. He went to the second one with a staff, and hopped onto the pedestal. _"The power of the mysti_c," the voice said as it continued. _"Inner strength. A staff of wonder and ruin, is this the power you seek_?" Aaron then went to the pedestal with the shield on it. "_ The power of the guardia_n," it said. _"Kindness to aid friends. A shield to repel all, is this the power you seek_?" Aaron then went back to the one with the sword and chose it. Then, the sword disappeared in a bright light. _"Your path is se_t," the voice said after Aaron chose. _"Now what will you give up in exchange_?" Aaron then headed to the staff and chose it. Then, it disappeared in a bright light like the sword, and then the voice spoke again. _"You've chosen the power of the warrior. You've given up the power of the mystic. Is this the form you chose_?" Aaron then nodded his head into saying yes. Suddenly, the pedestals started to sink into the mural. As Aaron stepped onto it, it shattered into a thousand pieces and he fell into the endless pit of darkness. As he was falling, he saw his mural again and landed lightly as a feather on his feet. Then in a flash of light, the sword from the pedestal appeared into his hand out of a bright light. The voice spoke again as the sword appeared. _"You've gained the power to fight. Use this power to protect yourself and others. There will be times you'll have to fight. Keep your light burning strong_." After the voice said what it had to say, some black creatures appeared out of the floor. Aaron couldn't describe what these creatures were. They were black with antennas and had round yellow eyes. All of the sudden, the creatures attacked Aaron with their claws but missed. Aaron now knew, the voice meant he had to fight these things. Aaron charged at the creatures with his sword and stabbed one, killing it and causing it to fade out of existence in a puff of black smoke. Then he swiped at one but it dodged and attacked him. He got a little scratch but swiped the creature again with his sword, thus killing it. After that, the creatures retreated from Aaron thus showing his victory. Suddenly, the voice was once heard again. _"Behind yo_u," it said as if it warned him, which it did. As Aaron turned around, one of the creatures pounced onto his back. Aaron tried hard as he could to get the pest off his back, but he did it successfully. As he got it off his back and it landed on the floor on it's own back, Aaron jumped up into the air with his sword and came down on it thus finishing the creature off. Then, more creatures appeared around and Aaron readied his sword for combat. But the creatures had other plans; they sunk into the floor each creating a puddle of darkness, which grew immensely. Aaron was caught in it then began to sink. He tried to get out but proved useless as he was completely consumed by the darkness. Aaron not knowing appeared again onto his mural. He was struggling until realized and opened his eyes. He got up and looked around until saw what looked like a door. Aaron went up to it and tried to open it but instead his hand went through it. "I can't open it," Aaron said a little irritated. "Now how am I supposed to get further?" Then Aaron heard the voice speak to him again. _"You must fight the small amount of darkness in your heart. Also, you must fight an enemy that wasn't supposed to exist_." After the voice went silent, more of those black creatures appeared. Aaron got out his sword and charged at the creatures. The creature didn't stand a chance against Aaron with his sword. All but one of the creatures were left, it looked at Aaron as if it was saying spare me. Aaron stabbed the creature with his sword and ended its life. Then, he turned to the door and saw to his amazement. It started piecing itself together after Aaron defeated the creatures. Aaron again heard voice speak. _"Your task is not done yet. You now must face the enemy_." After it spoke, several white creatures appeared out of nowhere. Aaron looked even more irritated. "Here we go again," Aaron said as he charged at the creatures. These creatures were different than the last ones; they seemed like they know what they're doing. One creature scratched Aaron's chest with its claw but was stabbed by Aaron's sword, thus disappearing into nothingness. Then, the creatures all attacked at once. Aaron was in deep trouble now. But, he remembered something from one of his games. He charged at the creatures and did a summersault in the air. With his sword in his hand he looks like a spinning blade. He hit all the creatures and sent them to the endless void. "I can't believe I'm saying this…but thank god for video games," Aaron said happily. Aaron looked at the door which was now finally complete. Aaron opened the door and was blinded by bright light. As he opened his eyes, he found himself in his hometown at the docks surround by his friends. Then the voice spoke to him again. _"Hold on. The door won't open just yet_." _"First, tell me more about yourself_." Aaron went over to Kylee and she asked. "What's more important to you?" Aaron then said, "Friendship" as his answer. "Is friendship such a big deal," Kylee said. Then he went over to Heather who asked. "What are you afraid of?" Then Aaron found his answer and said, "Being different." "Being different," Heather said. "Is that really so scary?" Aaron then turned to Matt and then he asked. "What do you want out of life?" Aaron then answered, "To be strong." "To be strong huh," Matt said as the voice spoke. _"You want friendship. You're afraid of being different. You want to be strong. Your adventure begins at dawn. As long as the sun is shining, your journey should be a pleasant one_." Aaron smiled to what it said and then. "Sounds good," Aaron said. The voice spoke again. _"The day you will open the door is both far and very near_." Suddenly, Aaron was caught the bright light and appeared onto his mural again. Then, a road was formed to another mural on the edge of his mural. He ran up to the road and got to the mural. He then walked up to the ray of light, and then the voice spoke. _"The closer you get to the light, the greater your shadow becomes_." Suddenly, he turned around to see his own shadow come out of the floor and change. Aaron backed up little and he heard the voice. _"Don't be afraid. And don't forget_…" Then his shadow was fully transformed into a giant version of the creatures. Aaron tried to run away but forgot that he was trapped. His only choice now was to fight. The giant creature landed on his knees and started shooting balls of energy at Aaron. Aaron dodged the attack and started attacking the creature's hand. It then got back onto its feet and was ready for another attack. It charged dark energy into its hand and punched the floor, and thus causing a pool of darkness to appear from it. From the dark pool, came the small creatures. 'I get it,' Aaron thought. 'He uses the smaller ones as backup…still that's not going to help.' Aaron got to his stance and charged at the giant, and cutting through the smaller creatures on the way. 'If I hit his eye…then I'll win this,' Aaron thought strategically. Aaron swiped another creature and then hopped onto the giants arm and started running up it. Once he reached the shoulder, he jumped at the giant's head. Its head turned slowly, and thus revealing its eyes. "Your too slow," Aaron shouted as he hit the giant. Giving it the final blow. As Aaron landed back onto the floor, his sword disappeared into a bright light. Suddenly, the giant creature tried to crush Aaron with his fist but missed. Aaron fell down onto his posterior as the giant came closer. Suddenly, a small pool of darkness formed around under Aaron and the giant stared at him. Then the voice spoke. _"Don't be afraid_." Aaron then slowly started to sink into the darkness as the giant kept staring. _"You hold the mightiest weapon of all_," the voice said again. Aaron started struggling as the darkness started to envelope around him. _"So don't forget…you are the one who will open the door_," the voice finally said as he fully consumed by the darkness.


	2. Chapter 1: Port Town, Day 1

**Chapter 1: Port Town, Day 1**

Aaron woke up to looking up to the sun and sky on a good day. He sat up and saw he was sleeping on the beach. He gave out a small yawn and decided to go back to sleep. When was about to, Maya appeared above where he was about to lay down. He jumped then Maya giggled at him. "Come on Maya give me a break," Aaron said. "Aaron-kun you lazy bum," Maya said. "I knew I find you sleeping here after school." "No…you got all wrong," Aaron said. "What do you mean," Maya asked. "Well…these black and white creatures attacked me and this huge black thing swallowed me up…I couldn't breathe, I couldn't…" Then Aaron was slightly hit on the head by Maya. He let out a small "ow" from the hit. "Are you still dreaming," Maya teased. "It wasn't a dream," Aaron said. "Or…was it…I can't figure it out." Aaron then looked at the ocean in a deep stare. "What was that place…so bizarre," Aaron said still staring at the ocean. "Yeah, sure," Maya teased again. She then walked little further down the beach. "Say, Maya," Aaron asked. "What're you doing in the summer…I mean when school's finally out tomorrow?" Maya stared at the sea before answering the question. "I told you before…I don't know" "You really don't know," Aaron asked. "Nope," Maya answered. "You know what I want to do," Aaron said. Maya turned to Aaron and asked. "What?" "When it's summer vacation…I want to build a raft and go off to see many worlds…but that's only a dream," Aaron said and looked down onto the sand. Maya looked at Aaron and decided to cheer him up. "How about we make that dream a reality," she said as Aaron looked at her puzzled. "What do you mean," Aaron asked. "I mean…why not you and I build the raft and see other worlds." Aaron couldn't believe his ears. Did Maya really agree to what he wanted to do? "Do you really mean it," Aaron said excitedly. "Of course," Maya agreed again. "Hey…you guys wouldn't be forgetting us now would you," said a feminine voice. Aaron and Maya turned around to see their friends, Heather and Kylee. "Kylee-san…Heather-san," Maya said. "Hey guys," Aaron greeted them. "So did I hear someone say they're making a raft," Heather asked. "Yeah to go see other worlds," Aaron answered. Heather and Kylee giggled a little. Aaron got a little irritated from the giggling. "Hey what's so funny," Aaron asked. "Well," Kylee said. "Me and Heather have two choices." Heather then said her part. "One, we think it's a great idea to go see other worlds…or two, you've been dreaming again." Aaron eye twitched from the second choice. "That last choice sounded just like what Maya said," Aaron said. Then for few moments everyone started laughing. "So…what're you guys laughing about," said a different voice. The four friends turned to where the voice came from, it turned out to be Matt. "Matt-san," said Maya. "Hey Matt how've you been," Kylee greeted. "So what're you guys talking about," Matt asked. "We're thinking about building a raft during the summer," Aaron answered. "That way we can use it to go to other worlds." Matt then turned his sight towards the girls. "Has he been dreaming again," Matt asked. "Yep," the girls said in union. "Well…it doesn't matter," Matt said getting Aaron confused. "Cause I'm in this too." "W-what," Aaron stuttered a little. "I said I'm in and besides…you couldn't build one even with the right supplies." The second part of the comment irritated Aaron. "HEY," Aaron shouted. "I could too build a raft." Everyone laughed at Aarons' outburst. Aaron calmed down and went back to the subject. "Thanks for helping me guys," Aaron said. "Hey that's what friends do," Heather said. Then Kylee said, "They look out for each other no matter what." "Anyways," Matt said. "We'll have to start on the raft tomorrow…but today we can train." One of the many things Aaron liked to do now a day is to sword train. Him and Matt trained in the sword arts while Heather trained in archery. Kylee uses staffs to fight but Maya didn't fight. She wasn't good with weapons or defending herself, but she loved to watch her friends train together. As they all agreed, they all headed toward there training grounds.

_Small seagulls fly into the background as words started to form "Port Town" as a boat came out of the P._

The first to train was Aaron and Matt. They got into their positions and waited for the match to start. Maya was in between them and said. "This training match between Aaron-kun and Matt-san is about to commence…ready BEGIN!" After she said that and moved, Aaron and Matt charged each other with their wooden swords striking each other. Aaron was knocked back a few feet, but was able to keep his balance and attacked again. Matt dodged his horizontal swipe and attacked Aaron with a thrust. Aaron dodged it but was about to be caught in another attack. Suddenly, Aaron dodge rolled the attack and hit Matt with a spinning uppercut, causing him to land on his back. Aaron was shocked to what he did. 'How did I do that,' Aaron thought as looked at his sword. Everyone else had the same emotion on his or her faces. 'How did Aaron do that,' they all thought looking at Aaron. Matt was to busy thinking to know that Aaron already did the kill-strike. Matt let go of his thoughts and looks at Aaron with his wooden sword on the place where his heart is. "This would count as a kill-strike wouldn't it," Aaron asked. Matt sighed and then answered. "Yes Aaron, this counts…you win." Aaron helped Matt up from the ground just about when everyone came over. "Aaron-kun…how did you do that," Maya asked. "Even I don't know…I just did it," Aaron answered. Everyone gave Aaron the "look" which made him nervous. "Don't give me the "look" if I didn't know how I did that move…so sue me," Aaron shouted as everyone laughed after. After everyone trained, they all went back to the beach. As they sat watching the sunset, Aaron brought something up. "Hey guys, say there's a another world out there…what would you do there." Matt gave his answer, "I would explore it." Then Kylee, "I don't know." Next Heather, "I would see if they have archery contests there." Finally was Maya, "I don't know either." "Well," Aaron said. "I would like to see it or any more worlds out there…I want to see them all." "But that won't happen until we completely build the raft right," Maya said with everyone nodding. Suddenly, they all heard their parents calling them home. "Well…I guess I got to go," Aaron said heading towards the direction to his house. "Hey," Matt called. Aaron looked back at the others. "Don't forget to meet us here after school…got it." "Alright," Aaron said. "See you guys tomorrow." "See ya," Everyone said as they headed for their homes when the day was turning to night. At Disney Castle, everything was pretty peaceful. Donald Duck was heading towards the kings hall to greet King Mickey and Riku. As he was in front of the giant door, he hemmed and knocked on the door thus opening a small door. As he walked, he started to say his greeting like he did any other day. "Good morning Riku and your majesty…it's nice to see you this morn-." Donald paused as he saw that the throne was once again empty. "WHAT!" Donald shouted. Then, Pluto, King Mickey's dog, appeared from behind the throne with an envelope with the kings seal on it. Donald took the letter from Pluto's mouth, and then started reading. "Not again," Donald sighed. All of the sudden, Donald ran out of the throne room screaming. He headed for the garden where Goofy was lazily sleeping. "Wake up Goofy," Donald quaked. "This is serious…WAKE UP!" But to avail, Goofy remained asleep. "THUNDER," Donald shouted casting his spell. A shock of lighting hit Goofy and he yelped awake. He looked tiredly around his surroundings until he saw Donald. "Hey there Donald, g'morning," Goofy greeted. "We got another problem Goofy," Donald said. "But don't tell anyone got it." Goofy looked at Donald, puzzled. "Queen Minnie," Goofy said. Donald shook his head. "Not even the queen," Donald explained. "Daisy," Goofy said again. "NOOOO!" Donald shouted. "It's top secret." Goofy looked behind Donald greeting someone else. "Uh, g'morning ladies." Donald looked confused to what Goofy said. "What?" Donald said turning around. And as he did, he saw Queen Minnie and Daisy looking at Donald. Daisy hemmed as Donald laughed a little embarrassed.


	3. Chapter 2: Port Town, Day 2

**Chapter 2: Port Town, Day 2**

Aaron was bored out of his mind right about now. Him and his friends were in the middle of a lesson in school with only a few minutes away from vacation. 'Come on bell…ring already,' Aaron begged in his thoughts. The teacher looked at the clock checking the time. Then she announced something to the class. "Before you leave I all want you to know this," the teacher said with all of the students attention. "When you leave for summer vacation, you kids will no longer be in the 10th grade anymore. So remember this…show those teachers in the high school that it was I who taught you." She ended as she looked at the clock again. "Class I think its time for the countdown," the teacher said, as the kids got more excited. The kids began the countdown for summer. "TEN…NINE…EIGHT…SEVEN…SIX…FIVE…FOUR…THR-EE…TWO…ONE," the kids counted down until the bell rang. The kids cheered in glee as they ran out of class into the halls. The students passed two teachers while running out of the school. "Hey you kids…no running in the halls," one teacher said. "Yeah," the other teacher said. "It's like you think its summer vacation." When they realized what they said, they danced around like kids themselves for it was summer vacation. Aaron went to his locker to get his stuff after the bell rang. He put his stuff into his backpack and started heading home. 'Okay,' Aaron thought. 'First things first…I'll head home and put up my stuff, grab my munny, and then go meet the others at the beach.' As Aaron reached his house, he checked if his parents were home. "Mom…dad…are you home," Aaron called seeing if anyone would answer. "I'm in the kitchen Aaron," Aaron's mother called from the kitchen. Aaron went into the kitchen to find her washing the dishes. "Where's dad," Aaron asked his mother. "Your father's still working," His mother answered. "But he'll be home shortly." "Okay," Aaron said. "I'm going to put my stuff up and go hang out with my friends alright." "Alright," his mother said. "But be home by supper." "I will mom," Aaron said as headed toward his room. He entered his room and put his backpack away. Then, he grabbed his large munny bag and put into his pocket. He then left his house, heading towards the beach to meet his friends. At the beach, Matt and the others were waiting for Aaron to arrive. "Where is he," Heather said a little annoyed. "How come out of all of us, he's always late." It was true that Aaron was always late. It always happen when they first met. "Have patience Heather-san," Maya said trying to calm her down. "As you know, patience is a virtue." Kylee turned her head to a different direction and saw someone coming. "Hey here he comes now," Kylee said getting everyone's attention. Aaron ran up to his friends and before he could greet, Heather spoke first. "Where were you," Heather asked angrily. "Well," Aaron said a little embarrassed. "A black cat almost crossed my path…so I went the long way around." The others looked at each other for a moment and all but Maya said, "Bull crap". Aaron fell to the floor anime style and his leg twitched. He quickly got up and steadied himself. "Aaron," Heather said after the big outburst. "We all know you just copied that from Kakashi out of Naruto. We're not that naïve you know." Aaron knew his friends got him there. "Okay," Aaron said admitting his defeat. "How 'bout we get back to the subject at hand. Lets make a raft." Aaron knew saying that would get everyone's attention. He knew that until Matt said. "First, we need to get supplies to make it." Aaron sweat dropped, as he laughed a little embarrassed. "I knew that," Aaron said. Then, Aaron and the others went to the hardware store to buy supplies. After heading getting the supplies and making a few stops, Aaron and his friends started working on the raft. After hour of hardworking, Aaron, Matt, Kylee, Heather, and Maya finally finished their raft. It was big enough for five people and was built to hold the amount. Aaron was wiping the sweat off of his forehead from the work. "Man," Aaron said still breathing hard. "It took a long time…but it's finally done." "Indeed," Matt said looking at the wonder that him and his friends built. "Tomorrow we'll get provisions for the voyage…then we set sail." "Alright," Kylee said happily. Then the sun started going down, thus telling them it's time to head home. "See ya tomorrow guys," Aaron said as he departed waving back towards his friends. "See ya," they all said as they too left. As Aaron was on the way home, his instincts told him that there was a dark presence behind him. He turned around to see a black-cloaked figure looking at him. "W-who are you," Aaron asked a little scared. "I've come to see the hero before me," a feminine came from the cloaked figure, thus proving the figure being female. Aaron was confused to what the female said. "W-what are you talking about," Aaron said confused. "This world has been connected," the cloaked female said. Aaron was now even more confused. "Huh". "Tied to the darkness and non-existence," she continued. "Soon to be completely eclipsed." Aaron's face turned from a confused/scared look to a stern look. "I get it now," Aaron said. "You're from another world." The female laughed a little thus making Aaron angry. "Hey…what's so funny," Aaron asked angrily. The cloaked female stopped laughing and spoke once more. "You understand so…little." Aaron was getting tired of this. "Oh yeah," Aaron shouted a little. "You'll see…me and my friends are going to learn what's out there." The cloaked female laughed once more. "Even in you dreams…you still don't know what lies beyond the door," she said thus scaring Aaron. "W-wait…h-how do you know about that," Aaron said looking for an answer. "One who knows nothing…can understand nothing," she giving him an answer. Aaron looked away for a little bit before turning his vision back to the cloaked female. And when he did, he found out she was gone. 'W-where did she go,' Aaron thought. 'She couldn't of disappeared…could she?' Aaron couldn't put his finger on it. If that woman was from another world, then why did she confuse him so. Even Aaron couldn't figure it out. Aaron was too busy in thought to notice he was about to walk into someone. When he was about to notice, it was too late. He accidentally walked into to the person causing both him and the other to fall. "Gomenasai," Aaron apologized. "I wasn't looking to where I was going, I hope I didn't hurt you." "It's fine Aaron-kun," said a feminine voice said. Aaron now realized to whom he had walked into. It was Maya, to whom Aaron had a secret crush on but couldn't confess. Out of all of people he could have walked into it had to be Maya. But this could probably be his chance to gain some courage and finally tell how he felt about her. Then, he got up to his feet and went into conversation. "Maya," Aaron said. "W-what are you doing here." Maya gave one of her prized giggles that Aaron couldn't withstand. "I'm on my way to see our secret spot we made years ago," Maya explained. "You want to come with me to see it." Aaron was lost in thought as Maya gave him her once-a-million smiles that Aaron thought was beautiful. He couldn't resist it even staring at her lovely face. He shook out of his train of thought and went on to answering her question. "Sure," Aaron answered. "I'll go with you." Aaron and Maya then started onto the secret spot together. As Aaron and Maya reached their location, Aaron noticed the tree in the middle of the room. It held precious memories to Aaron and even Maya. Maya noticed Aaron staring at the tree. "You remember this," Maya said walking towards the tree. Aaron smiled, as the memory was crystal clear to him. It was the most precious one of them all that Aaron had. "I do remember," Aaron said as he closed his eyes to view the memory in his head while still smiling.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

At the age of eight, Aaron and Maya were heading towards their destination. "Come on Aaron-kun," Maya called. "It's just a bit further." "Maya wait up," Aaron shouted as he tried to keep up. Aaron wasn't energized as Maya was; he intended to stay away from anything that had caffeine in it considering the incident that happened a month ago. Maya signaled Aaron to head over to a passage that she stood in front of. "This is the place," Maya said. "All we have to do is to go through here." "Are you sure," Aaron asked. Aaron wasn't sure if he should go into the passage. What if there was a scary monster that'll pop out and eat him? But Aaron right now listened to Maya. "Don't worry," she insured him. "It's completely safe." Aaron thought for a moment but finally agreed with Maya. Him and her entered the passage and followed to where it led them. The passage was dark to Aaron; he could barely see a thing. It was like that until Aaron saw a bright light up ahead. Him and Maya went into the light as it blinded them. As Aaron open his eyes he couldn't believe his eyes. He was in a room, and in it was a Sakura tree. In its branches were already bloomed flowers that gave it its beauty. "I found this two months ago," Maya said as she walked towards the tree. She touched the bark of it and looked over to Aaron. "This tree is the only one of its kind in town," she explained. "Every time I come here it's always in bloom. I think that this trees purpose is to show its beauty to us. Do you think that too Aaron-kun." Aaron nodded and walked to Maya by the tree. "Hey I've got an idea," Aaron said. He reached into his pocket and pulled out a small pocketknife. It was green with a silver crown symbol on its hilt. He showed it to Maya. "This is a present I got from my dad at my last birthday," said Aaron. "I was wondering if we could carve a picture onto the tree," he asked. "So that way if someone else came here…they'll know whose secret spot it is." Maya looked at the knife and then to the tree, she then smiled. "Okay," she said. First, Aaron carved a drawing of a chibi Maya head. Then, Maya carved a chibi head of Aaron on the opposite side. They looked at each other then towards the drawing. "This will remain here forever…right," Maya said. Aaron looked at Maya and gave her a smile. "Of course it will," he said. After that, him and her walked out of the room without knowing a keyhole shape formed above the drawing.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------Flashback End------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Aaron looked towards the tree and saw the drawing. He smiled at the sight of it. Maya then walked over to Aaron. "Well Aaron-kun," Maya said. "Were you walking on memory lane?" Aaron smiled at her comment. "Yeah," he answered. He had a lot on his mind right now. He knew now was his chance to tell Maya how felt about her. He looked over to Maya, who was looking back at the tree. 'Come on man,' he thought to himself. 'You're stronger than this…you can tell her how you feel. Just tell her now before it's too late.' Aaron took a deep breath and began his plan. "Maya," he said getting her attention. "Yes," she replied. Aaron gulped, as he was ready to confess. "I wanted to tell you something for a long time right now," he said while he blushed a little. "Yes," she replied again. Aaron's temperature rose when he looked at Maya. Just by looking, he could only stare at her beauty. "W-w-well…I u-u-um," Aaron stuttered. Suddenly, a vibrating sound was heard. Maya reached into her pocket and turns out the sound came from her phone. She looked at the message and sighed. "That was my mom," she said. "She wants me home right now." She walked towards the passageway and turned back to Aaron. "Sorry but I'll see you tomorrow," she apologized. Aaron was about to say something until she left. He sighed and went back into thought. 'Dang it,' he cursed in thought. 'I chickened out on the perfect moment and I blew it.' He sighed again and looked at the drawing on the tree and smiled. "Well," he thought out loud. "At least I can confess in a different way." He walked up to the tree and reached into his pocket and pulled out his pocketknife. He started carving another drawing onto the bark. "There that should do it," he said after finishing his work. He headed towards the passage and left the room with the drawing of him and Maya, with him holding a heart to her.

"_Dear Donald,_

_Riku and me are sorry we left without saying goodbye…again. But trouble is brewing again and there's no time to waste. It seems stars are disappearing one-by-one in the skies again. The Heartless are at it again it seems. Now listen carefully…I want you and Goofy to go to Radiant Garden and tell Sora and the others about the situation. I also had a vision…it seems that a new keybearer is going to appear. I want you, Sora, and Goofy to find him and allow him to be Sora's apprentice. It seems he has an important role to all of this. Also, could you tell Minnie I'm sorry again…thanks pal._"

Everyone in the Kings Study were all worried except Pluto, he was fast asleep. "Oh dear," Daisy said. "I can't believe the Heartless are at it again." Donald and Goofy looked at each other then nodded. "Your highness," Donald quaked. "Don't worry one thing about the Heartless. 'Cause we'll do what we have to when we get Sora and find Riku, the King, and this new keybearer." Queen Minnie smiled and nodded. "Thank you…both of you," she said. Goofy all of a sudden looked worried. "Garwsh…I hope the King and Riku are all right," Goofy said. "Of course the King and Riku are alright you big palooka," Donald quaked angrily. "Now boys," Daisy said. "There's no need for fighting." "Indeed," said a male voice. "Especially when the worlds are at stake." Everyone looked at the Kings table to see Jiminy Cricket standing there. "Hey there Jiminy," Goofy greeted. "Hello Goofy," Jiminy greeted back. "Hello Donald," he greeted Donald. "Hello Jiminy," he greeted back. "Are you coming along with us," Donald asked. Before Jiminy said anything, he jumped down right in front of Donald. "You bet," he said. "After all…I am the chronicler of this journey. So I'll have to keep everything in check." Donald and Goofy nodded and then turned to the Queen and Daisy and then saluted to them. "We'll leave for our departure in a few minutes your highness," Donald said. Suddenly, a floating serape came in and landed in front of the group. On the serape was two sombreros and emerged from under were two figures. The first figure was a rooster, who was wearing old west Mexican gear with pistols. The other was a green parrot with a yellow tux with a cane and a cigar in his beak. Donald exactly knew these to figures were. They were his friends José Carioca and Panchito Pistoles, two members from Donald's original group known as the "Three Caballeros". Panchito went up to Donald and shook his hand. "Ah señor Donald," Panchito said greeting his friend. "How are you amigo?" Donald was shocked to see two of his old friends again. "José…Panchito," Donald said. "What are you two doing here?" Both of them smiled. "Isn't it simple amigo," José said. "Sí it is very simple," Panchito said. Donald was getting a little irritated from them not answering the question. "What's so simple," Goofy then asked. "We're back from vacation," Both Panchito and José said. Everyone except Goofy sweatdropped from the answer. Donald then straightened himself. "Sorry guys," Donald said. "But we don't have time for a reunion…me and Goofy have a mission to complete." "And what in praytell is this mission amigo," José asked. Goofy then answered Josés question. "Ahyuck! We're being sent on a mission to save the worlds by King Mickey himself." José then looked around the room but couldn't find what he was looking for. "Where's the King?" José asked. Donald then sighed. "He's gone missing again." "Him and Riku too" Goofy then stated. Panchito then started to say something. "Señor Donald, me and José are happily abbliged to help…so what do you want us to do amigo?" Donald thought hard and then had an idea. "We want you and José to guard the catsle…just in case the Heartless or Nobodies show up," he said giving the orders. Panchito and José stood straight and saluted. "Don't you worry amigo!" Panchito said still saluting. "Sí, we'll guard the castle with our lives." José said while he was also saluting. Donald nodded and turned to Goofy. "Lets get ready," he said to Goofy. Goofy nodded as him and Donald headed towards the Gummi Ship Hanger.

Donald and Goofy entered their Gummi Ship, "Highwind", and started prepared for their departure. When they were done checking, Donald looked out the cockpit window. He saw Daisy who was looking at him. He gave her thumbs up and a wink from the cockpit as the engines roared to life. Donald then pointed towards the launched bay and shouted, "BLAST OFF!" Goofy then remembered something important. "Uh…Donald," Goofy said. "Isn't this the part that instead of going that way we go…" he couldn't finish his sentence as the arrow pointed down and the Gummi Ship fell. Only the sound of Donald's screaming "wak" and Goofy's high volume scream was heard as the ship went down. Outside the world, the Gummi Ship popped out of Disney Castle and speeded into interspace towards Radiant Garden.


End file.
